Behind the Scenes
by mysticUnderling
Summary: Samantha Lacey is a famous youtuber, and the roommate to Dan and Phil. This is her life story.
1. Introduction

Hello, My name is Sam Lacey. I go by Samazon on the internet. I'm 19 years old, I'm a pieces, a Brunette, I don't wear make up, my favourite food is sushi blah blah blah. this is the story of my life, being the roommate of Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.

I open my grey eyes, facing the white ceiling. I roll over slightly in my white bed, curdling my knees to my chest. after a few seconds of lying there, I turn over and grab my phone of the bedside table. the lock screen is a picture of Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan. the digital clock reads 10:34 AM. I sigh and quite literally roll out of bed, walking over to the shower.

as I get dressed, I hear Dan watching Game of Thrones in the lounge. I walk over to join him.  
"what episode?" I ask, my voice still raspy from sleep.  
"three." Dan says, not taking his eyes off the tv.  
I plop down on the couch next to him, propped up on my right arm.  
after a few minutes, I see Phil walking from his room, his hair in a quiff.  
"morning." he yawns, heading to the kitchen.  
"yo." I say, quickly glancing over to him.  
I was looking at him long enough to see him smash into the glass door.  
"jesus christ!" he shouts in surprise, clutching his hurt nose.  
I let out an inhuman snort.  
"what the hell was that?" Dan asks.  
"the sexiest noise you'll ever hear." I say in a jokingly snooty voice.  
Dan grins slightly and turns his head towards Phil. "you 'aight?"  
"yeah, it just surprised me." he said, rubbing his eyes and opening the door.  
I turn my head back to the tv just as the episode ends.  
"that was swaggy." I say ironically as I get up to the kitchen, careful not to make the same mistake Phil made.  
"we have like no food." Phil complains.  
"suck it up." I say, getting a bowl of cereal.  
"I'm out of cereal, can I have some of yours?" he asks.  
I roll my eyes and nod reluctantly, handing him the box of shreddies.  
Dan walks into the kitchen as well, most likely just to be where the crowd was.  
"what time did you wake up?" I ask him with a mouth full of cereal.  
"like 9:00." he says.  
"how scandalous." I say.  
Dan rolls his eyes but I can see him grin slightly.  
"what do you guys want to do today?" I ask, putting away the empty bowl.  
"we should go to town!" Phil says.  
"I'm down." Dan says.  
"fine, fine. just lemme get changed first." I say, heading out of the kitchen.  
Dan looks to the cupboard and makes a 'women, ami right?' face.  
"what was that?" I ask, slightly scared.  
"I was looking to the invisible camera from the reality tv show in another dimension." Dan says matter of factly.  
"of course you where." I say shaking my head, continuing to walk.

once I'm ready, I walk up to Dan and Phil and gesture towards the door.  
"finally!" Dan says.  
I playfully hit his arm as we start to walk down the stairs.

we finally arrive and we walk into the 'mall', as americans would call it. we walk around for a bit when Dan sees a subway. he looks at me and Phil with puppy dog eyes.  
I roll my eyes. "fine."  
Phil just nods, and we walk over to the counter.

after ordering, we sat down at one of the tables.  
"we chud fo a cowab so," I say with a mouthful of sandwich.  
"swallow before you talk' Dan says, nudging my arm.  
I pout and chew at super speed, then swallow.  
"we should do a collab soon." I say, making a point to articulate.  
Phil nods in agreement.  
"like what?" Dan asks.  
"I don't know, a Q&A?" I suggest.  
"but, we _are_ working on a Q &A. AmazingSamIsnotonfire." Phil says.  
"yeah." I say, defeated.  
"we could do the whisper challenge," Dan suggests.  
"sure, I haven't done that yet." I say.  
Phil nods in agreement.  
"alright then." Dan says excitedly, rubbing his hands together.  
I make a 'you're so weird' face to him as I continue to eat.

Once we finished, we decided to go home and start filming. as we walked along the pavement, two girls walked up to us, shyly.  
"um, are you Dan, Phil and Sam?" one of them asks shyly.  
I smile widely. "yep!"  
"would you like a hug?" Dan asks.  
they both nod frantically and we each give them a hug. I could see that the blonde one lingered a few seconds on her hug with Dan, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. what? why jealousy? its not like he's my boyfriend or something. there are tons of fans who have crushes on Dan, so it shouldn't bother me. why is it bothering me?!  
"bye!" she says as they both run away giggling.  
"that was cute." Phil says.  
I nod slightly, still lost in thought.

 _Why was I feeling this?_


	2. The Whisper Challenge

So we finally reached out flat. I walk into the lounge and fall over onto the couch. not leaving the house enough makes one trip feel like a seven hour marathon. I rub my eyes and see Dan hovering over me.  
"yo. you wanna film now?" he asks.  
"sure, just lemme write down a few sentences to say during it." I say, getting out my phone and opening the 'notes' app.  
Dan nods and does the same, sitting next to me. whats a random sentence that would be funny? hmm... I look around the room for inspiration. after writing down two or three, it dons on me that I can ask twitter. I quickly save the current sentences and press the home button, opening up twitter. _quick! say the first sentence that comes to your head!_ I tweet, not wanting to say directly that it was for the whisper challenge. people started to reply almost immediately, and I took screenshots of some of my favourites.  
"ok, I'm ready." I say, standing up.  
"okay." Dan says, getting up as well.  
"oh! who's channel should we post it on?" I ask.  
Dan shrugs. "I'll go ask Phil."  
I nod and sit back on the couch, playing flappy bird on my phone.  
"...last video uploaded?" I hear Phil's voice wafting from the hallway.  
I turn off my phone and stand up, walking over to them.  
"what?" I ask.  
"I was just asking who has uploaded the oldest video." Phil said.  
"Well, I only uploaded a video five days ago." Dan said.  
"I uploaded two days ago." said Phil.  
"one and a half weeks ago..." I say sheepishly.  
"alright, I think you should do the honour of uploading it." Dan says, doing a little bow to me.  
"but that also means you have to edit it." Phil adds in.  
I frown but nod.  
"so wait, how would it work with three of us?" phil asks.  
"I say something to Dan, Dan says it to you then you say it out loud." I say.  
"right. um, don't hurt me but, how do you play again?"  
I roll my eyes.  
"one person wears headphones and plays music so they can't hear anything, then the other person says something to them, and they have to read their lips." Dan said.  
"right! got it." Phil says.  
"I'll go set up the lights 'n stuff," I say, running to Phil's room to get the equipment. one of the good things about having three youtubers living in the same house it that you can share the recording equipment. this can also be annoying, too.  
I grab the tripod and lug it into my room, the expensive camera still perched on top of it. I haul into the microphone and the lights, plugging it all in.  
"ready!" I shout.  
after about a minute of waiting for them to come, I walk into the living room to see them playing mario cart. I know that you should never interrupt a nerd and their game, so I sit down and wait for this round to be over. after a few seconds of observing, I used my sherlock skills to find out that Dan was on top and Phil on the bottom. dammit you dirty mind! thats not what I mean.  
Dan (playing as King Boo) just passed Phil (playing as Luigi).  
"Ha-ha! hope you like the taste of banana peel!" He shouted triumphantly, dropping a banana on the road.  
"fudge! FUDGE!" Phil shouted as Dan crossed the finish line.  
"IN YOUR FACE!" Dan said, jumping up.  
I smiled at Dans enthusiasm. "alright, alright. I got the stuff set up in my room." I said, still grinning.  
Phil still looked quite embarrassed as he stood up, being followed by Dan. we sat on my bed and I pressed record.  
"whats up guys, It's Sam!"

after a few hours of laughing and whispering, I finally stopped recording. Dan fell backwards onto my bed and let out an over dramatic groan.  
"that was _exhausting_!" he said.  
"but really fun!" said Phil.  
I yawned and took the chip out of the camera and plugged it into my mac to edit.  
"this is going to take _forever_ to edit!" I moan.  
"suck it up," Phil says, mocking my voice from this morning. I stick my young out at him and start to import the raw footage into Final Cut Pro. Phil gets up and walks to his room, most likely to browse tumblr. Dan continues to lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I opened tumblr as I waited for it to import. I saw a picture of my face morphed with Sam Winchester from supernatural and scoffed. the caption was 'Sam X Sam 5EVER!' I could tell that the poster was being sarcastic (I hope), so I didn't take it too seriously. I liked the post and continued scrolling.  
after about a minute of scrolling, the Final cut pro icon started bouncing up and down in my dock, signalling that it was finished importing. I minimized safari and opened it, briefly scrolling through the footage. I glanced over to Dan and saw him playing something on his phone.  
I looked down and saw my reflection in my screen, and saw that I was blushing and grinning.


	3. Guardians of the Galaxy

I wake up from a deep sleep, feeling groggy. I check the time on my phone and see that it's 6:23 AM. I sigh and get out of bed, not feeling like I can go back to sleep. I quickly throw some comfortable clothes on and go on my laptop. I hear some movement outside my room, and my heart skips a beat. I lower my laptop lid slightly, staring at the door, my heart racing. I slowly get out of my bed, stepping quietly towards the door. I open it, slowly, and step into the hall. when I see no one there, I continue down the hall. I see Dan, just wandering around the living room. I lower my guard again and let out a groan of distress.  
"Mother fucker! you scared me." I say. "I thought there was a demon in the house!"  
Dan looked quite startled, he probably didn't expect me to be awake either. "sorry, couldn't sleep. just thinking about stuff."  
I nod slightly. "what were you thinking about?"  
he visibly bites his lip, and after a moment of him thinking, her shrugs. "nothing important... just youtube stuff."  
I nod. "you wanna watch something?"  
Dan nods eagerly, in a way that made me think he just wants to be in someones company. I feel glad that he chose to be in _my_ company. wow, that was deep.  
I flick the light switch on, as the darkness was depressing me. he sits on the sofa and I look through our movies.  
"wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy?" I ask, holding up the box.  
Dan nods.  
I smile and put it in the DVD player.  
I sit back on the couch next to him. I still feel slightly drowsy, so I rest my head on his shoulder. I can hear his breath, coming out in slow, calming notions. listening to his breathing? god, that was creepy.

as the movie ended, I noticed that Dan had his arm around me. I hadn't even noticed, I guess I was just so entranced by the movie. I blush and pull away slightly. Dan looks at me, and I start to mimic Baby Groot's dance from the end of the movie. he smiles his amazing smile, and I feel an inward spurt of joy.  
"who's your favourite character?" he asks after I'm finished.  
"isn't it obvious?" I say.  
Dan rolls his yes. "Groot?"  
I nod. "you know me so well. how about you?"  
"Rocket. although, Groot's pretty cool too."  
"I don't like him 'cause he's cool, I like him 'cause he's nice. and cute. and, yeah, he's pretty badass too." I say.  
Dan smiles and stretches. I can see light coming in through the window, and I know that the world, er, London, is waking up.  
"Should I wake up Phil?" I ask, stretching as well.  
"nah, let 'em sleep." Dan says.  
"okay. oh! I forgot. I wanted to show you the Whisper Challenge video. er, what I have so far of it."  
Dan nods up and stands up, waiting for me to lead him into my room.

"So what did you think?" I asked after the unfinished video finished.  
"its awesome! you should get a degree in editing." he says.  
I flick my hair and, in a purposefully obnoxious voice, say "baby, I know."  
Dan rolls his eyes and pushes my laptop gently off his lap, standing up.  
I look at the time on my phone and see that its around 8:00. I ponder waking Phil again, but it's still too early. Dan is about to walk out the door when I ask, "do you want to play some Mario Cart?"  
"shouldn't you be editing? you haven't uploaded a video in like, two weeks." he says. I can tell he's making a point to say it gently as to not hurt my feelings. it was a nice touch.  
"I knooow, but I'm not in the mood for editing. I need human interaction."  
"you? needing human interaction?" Dan says in a jokingly over exaggerated shocked voice.  
"what? Humans are naturally social creatures. even introverted people need interaction." I say.  
Dan rolls his eyes, smiling. "sure. I call player one!" he yells, running back into the lounge.  
"hey, no fair! you had a head start!" I shout, running after him.  
surely Phil had heard us, but Dan and I always have these little physical interactions every now and then. whether it be tickling, arm wrestling or racing.  
sure enough, Dan has a controller in his hand. he waves it in front of me in a taunting motion. I walk over to him and try to take it out of his hands, but he lifts it out of my reach.  
"whats the matter, Sammy too short?" He taunts. he knows that this kinda taunting doesn't make me upset, other wise he wouldn't do it.  
I jump in an attempt to grab it, but only manage to make a loud noise when I crash back down on the floor. I cringe at the noise, and after a moment of silence, a grumpy Phil storms out of his room, still in his pyjamas.  
"would you shut up?" He says.  
"sorry!" I whisper sincerely.  
Phil groans angrily and walks back into his room.  
Dan and I sit back on the couch, no longer arguing about who got to be player one.


	4. Live Show

"I should do a live show." I say.  
It is currently 12:32 PM on a tuesday, and here I am- completely sprawled over the couch like a carpet with my laptop on my stomach, browsing tumblr. Dan is sitting on my legs (as I was too lazy too move), also on his laptop.  
"sure, if you want." Dan says, not looking up from his computer.  
I put my head back on the arm rest on the side of the couch, thinking.  
"alright; I'll have it tonight."  
"shouldn't you give it like a weeks notice?" Dan says, looking at me this time.  
"I guess, but I have to be in the proper mood to do a live show- a mood that I just so happen to be in today."  
"OK. want me to make a 'special appearance'?" he says.  
"sure. you can sit next to me if you want." I say.  
I open twitter and start typing.  
 _Live show tonight at 6:00 AM! (sorry for short notice)_ I tweet.  
"where's Phil? shouldn't he be back by now?" I ask. Phil had gone out for groceries a few hours ago, and he hasn't come back yet. I know it's rather cruel to make him go alone, but I wanted to have a lazy day today and Dan's just being Dan.  
"idk." he says.  
"did you seriously just say 'idk'?"  
Dan looks at me and nods, very seriously.  
I roll my eyes, smiling.  
just then we hear the door opening, and Phil comes in with several bags.  
"what are all those for? didn't we only have a few groceries on the list? I ask."  
Phil opens one of the bags to reveal its contents, which was just junk food  
"wow, who are you trying to give diabetes?" I ask.  
"I was just thinking we could have a Harry Potter marathon!" He says happily.  
"I'd love too, but I have a live show at 6 PM. we could watch a few, though." I say.  
"I'm in." Dan says.  
"alright!" Phil says as he walks over to the tv, starting to put the first disc in.  
I shut my laptop and put it on the floor in front of the couch. I violently shake my legs in a wordless attempt to get Dan to stop sitting on me, but he just looks at me with a cheeky smile, putting his laptop onto the coffee table.  
"Dan-" I start, but am interrupted by him completely lying on me, his back pressed against my stomach.  
"whats that? I can't hear you." He says, clearly enjoying this.  
I eventually stop struggling and just let him lie on me. it wasn't that uncomfortable anyways.  
"alright, it's ready." Phil says, pressing play on the DVD. he had taken quite awhile putting all the snacks on the coffee table.  
"thanks for the food by the way." I say.  
Phil smiles. he then realizes that we left him no room on the couch. he sits on Dan's legs, thus putting even more pressure onto my legs. I groan but don't say anything. Dan was clearly relishing in my pain.  
I'll get him back later.

a few hours later, we had managed to get through the first two movies and half of the third one- until my alarm went off, signalling that it was time for the live show.  
"shit, sorry. it's 6 PM." I say, pushing Dan off. "it's live show time. yay."  
"I thought you were so desperately in the mood for a live show?" Dan says playfully.  
"yeah well..." I trail off.  
Phil pauses the movie- we were just at the part where Lupin was turning into a werewolf. pity, I like that part.  
I grab my laptop from the floor and put it in front of me. I open YouNow and get ready to start.  
"alright, I'm starting... now!" I say, clicking the start button.  
my face appears and I know it started. there were already a few people in the chat, talking.  
"hello! can you guys hear me?"

a while later, I had started a Q&A on the lives how. people asked me stuff like whats my favourite colour- and I saw a lot of stuff asking if I had a crush on Dan or Phil, which I ignored.  
 _Five_Nights_At_Monty's: what do you think love is?_  
that was an interesting one. I actually had thought about that, so it might be good to get my feelings out.  
"Five Nights At Monty's asks what I think love is. well, in my opinion- love isn't something that people should treat with too much care. like, if I were in a relationship, I'd rather it be more like a friendship. like, when you go out on a date, you don't have to doll yourself up or wear fancy clothes- you're just be able to wear anything- even crocs." I make a grossed out face. "yep, I guess thats something I've put a lot of thought into. clearly I have no life." I smile. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Dan is looking at me, and that he had been listening. he looks away when I meet his gaze, and I look back to the screen awkwardly.  
"well, anyways- this has been going on for quite a while, I think I'm going to end it here." I say. usually I have about a ten minute warning before I close it up, but I just feel... weird.  
"sorry everyone! thank you so much for staying. love you guys! Dan, Phil- say bye."  
"bye guys!" Dan and Phil say in unison.  
"wow, that was creepy." I say. "you're like the girls from the shining. anyways, bye!" I finally stop the stream and close my laptop. I look at the ceiling.  
"I'm tired." I say, still looking at the ceiling.  
"if you go to bed now then you'll wake up at like 6 AM." Phil says.  
"its OK, I need to get up early anyways." I say quietly, getting up and walking to my room.  
I command my heart to stop racing, and my head to stop spinning- but they don't. I fall onto my bed, not even brushing my teeth or getting into my pyjamas.


End file.
